


Happy wedding. And so on.

by Evilfairy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Sex Change, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Счастливой свадьбы. И все такое.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy wedding. And so on.

Аомине морщится, глядя на себя в зеркало. Ей не нравится эта короткая юбка, эта тонкая маечка и, конечно, ей не нравится броский макияж, над которым Кисе трудилась почти целый час. Аомине не нравится, что она стала похожа на куклу, но Кисе счастливо смотрит на нее своими огромными глазищами, и Аомине не находит сил сопротивляться.   
  
— Ты будешь самая красивая, — Кисе сияет, улыбается во весь рот, иногда поправляя пышные светлые волосы. — Ни один парень не устоит, все в тебя влюбятся, — говорит она с восторгом.   
  
_«Но ты не влюбишься»_ – думает Аомине с горечью и досадливо дергает плечом. Чувства Кисе к ней очень легко принять за любовь. Да, отчасти это так, но без романтического подтекста. Честно говоря, Аомине не знает, чем заслужила такое слепое обожание со стороны Кисе. И Аомине искренне жаль, что это обожание – платоническое, дружеское.   
  
Кисе нравятся парни. Ей нравится дохляк Тецу, который прекрасно видит, как отчаянно Аомине желает свою подругу. Который изящно отказывает Кисе, раз за разом. Который… Да к черту этого Тецу!..  
  
Аомине отказывается надеть каблуки, и Кисе дуется всю дорогу до чьей-то квартиры, где и проходит вечеринка. Правда, стоит им подойти к двери и позвонить, как Кисе отбрасывает обиду, мгновенно забывает размолвку и снова смотрит на Аомине своими огромными счастливыми глазами.   
  
— Ты потрясающая, Аомине-чи! — шепчет Кисе, осторожно касаясь щеки. Аомине отводит взгляд и фыркает.   
  
На них действительно пялятся, и Аомине неудобно под этими взглядами. Ей кажется, что чертова маечка совсем не прикрывает грудь, а про юбку и говорить не хочется. Она трижды проклинает Кисе, пока они, держась за руки, пробираются к импровизированному бару. Там же обнаруживается уже немного захмелевший Тецу, негромко спорящий с каким-то парнем.   
  
— Кагами-чи! — непосредственная Кисе тут же виснет на этом парне, тот слегка пошатывается, неготовый к такому напору. Между тем, Кисе отходит и улыбается счастливо. Аомине почти не ревнует. Ей почти наплевать на это. Почти. — Ты знаком с Аомине-чи? Правда она классная?   
  
— … Классная, — тупо повторяет этот «Кагами-чи», глядя на Аомине. Он, в общем-то, симпатичный, даже очень, но рядом стоит сияющая довольная Кисе, и выбор будет явно не в его пользу.  
  
Кагами пялится на нее, и Аомине недовольно кривится. Хочется вмазать, чтобы не смотрел, но она просто хватает ближайшую бутылку с каким-то алкоголем и, развернувшись, уходит в толпу. Сердце замирает от мысли о том, что она оставляет Кисе одну, но не запрещать же ей развлекаться. Аомине бродит по комнатам, находит порнушный журнал с Май-чан и усаживается в углу перед лоджией. Май-чан, конечно, красивая, но Кисе в миллионы раз лучше.  
  
Спустя полчаса к ней присоединяется Кагами, он немного пьян и слишком «очарован красотой» Аомине. Он просто смотрит на ее грудь и чуть ли не капает слюной. Аомине молчит, дожидаясь развязки.  
  
Развязка наступает на следующее утро. В одной кровати с Кагами, и Аомине отвратительно ясно помнит события предыдущей ночи. Ей так противно, что она вскакивает и, натянув на себя только рубашку Кагами, бросается к ближайшей мусорке. Ее выворачивает, а потом она сидит рядом и тихонько плачет. Даже не плачет, а просто бесслезно всхлипывает, думая о Кисе.  
  
Такой ее и находит Кагами: в его рубашке, растрепанную, с размазанным макияжем, блевавшую в чертову мусорку. Аомине думает, что он сейчас скривится, но Кагами садится рядом, обнимает ее за плечи и просто молчит. Кажется, он понимает, что Аомине выворачивало не от похмелья. Кажется, он принимает этот факт.  
  
***  
  
Они с Кагами встречаются. Ходят на свидания, целуются и спят вместе, когда Аомине приспичит. Обычно это происходит после тесного общения с Кисе. Кагами, конечно, догадывается, только дурак не поймет, что к чему. Черт его знает, почему молчит.  
  
Правда с Кисе они теперь видятся редко – у Кисе появился парень, которого Аомине не выносит. Парня зовут Касамацу, и он  _действительно_  бесит.   
  
— Я мог бы набить ему морду, — от чистого сердца предлагает Кагами, за что получает оплеуху. Это счастье Кисе. Только ее. И ничье больше.   
  
И Аомине почти счастлива за нее. Почти.   
  
***  
  
— Свадьба, да? — безжизненно спрашивает Аомине. Кисе кивает и умоляюще смотрит на нее. Кисе знает, как Аомине относится к Касамацу, знает, что она не поддерживает их отношения, но все равно зовет на свадьбу. Внутри Аомине все тренькает, готовое разбиться.   
  
Нет, это не было неожиданно. Касамацу общается с Такао, Такао обхаживает Мидориму, а Мидорима иногда завтракает с Куроко в одной кафешке. А Куроко – лучший друг Кагами. И Аомине с Кагами встречаются. Вернее успешно симулируют отношения. Потому что у Кагами тоже есть большая голубая любовь по имени Химуро Тацуя. Так что, свадьба не была неожиданностью. Но Аомине все равно так больно, будто из нее вырезали сердце ножом.  
  
— Совет да любовь и все такое, — говорит по-прежнему безжизненно. — Роди ему красавицу, я буду рада увидеть твою дочку.  
  
Кисе качает головой, в ее глазах не горит счастливый огонек. Кисе сидит рядом с ней на продавленном диванчике в квартире Аомине и грустно молчит. Она кажется совсем хрупкой сейчас. Дунь, - и она сломается. Аомине хочет ее защитить. Аомине не может даже обнять ее.   
  
— Я хочу быть счастливой, Аомине-чи, — тихонько говорит Кисе, утыкаясь ей в плечо. — Пожалуйста, поддержи мой выбор.   
  
Аомине горько и зло ухмыляется. Аомине качает головой и ее отросшие волосы тяжелой волной накрывают Кисе.   
  
— Я тоже хочу быть счастливой. Знала бы ты, как я хочу быть счастливой.   
  
Кисе непонимающе на нее смотрит, и больше нет никаких сил. Аомине наклоняется и грубо ее целует, властно касается нежных губ своими. Она умудряется не сойти с ума от столь желанного поцелуя и не зарыдать от отчаяния, когда Кисе мягко ее отстраняет.   
  
— Кагами-чи хороший парень, — шепчет она, и ее глаза влажные, будто она собирается заплакать и сама этого еще не поняла. — У меня скоро свадьба.  
  
— Хороший, — соглашается Аомине и немного отодвигается от Кисе, чувствуя, как сердце истекает кровью, пробитое насквозь раскаленным штырем. — Счастливой свадьбы. И все такое. 


End file.
